hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Blocks
Lucky Block is a Laboratory Mode for Skywars. It is unique as it has a (optional) resource pack for players to use while playing. Gameplay Using the same maps as the usual skywars modes, players must use the Lucky Blocks found in chests to win. Chests only contain lucky blocks, and coloured wool. Mid chests contain the same, however they not only contain more, but 3 items unique to them. * Rush Pearls * Player Compass' * OP Rule Lucky Blocks In order to use Lucky Blocks, players must collect the blocks from the chest, place them, and then break them to activate them. Lucky Blocks There are 6 types of Lucky Block, each with their own drops. Guardian Lucky Blocks (Blue): These blocks drop armour, or other things to help protect you from damage: * Disco Armour - 'One Peice of "Disco Armour" that changes colours frequently. Leather, Protection III Armour. * ''El Dorado' Armour -''' One peice of 'El Dorado's Armour. Gold armour, with either protection III or Protection IV. * 'Mystery Meat -' Gives you 3 random potion effects. Can be positive or negative. * '''Iron Armour - One Piece of Iron Armour. * Super Star - Immune to (most) damage for 15 seconds * Greaster Jacket (Protection I, Blast Protection II) - Drops TNT when hit. Leather Chestplate. * 1UpMushroom - Restores 5 hearts of your HP * Speedster Boots (Protection I, Speed II while wearing) * Upgrade Book - Upgrades all worn armour by 2 protection levels * Splatcraft Boots (Protection III, Projectile Protection I, Speed I while wearing) - Turns the ground you're walking over into coloured stained clay. Leather Boots. * + 10 absorbtion hearts for 1 minute. * Chilly Pants (Protection II, Projectile Protection III) - Turns the ground you're walking on into ice. Leather Leggings. * Rage Armour - Leather armour that increased damage by 50% * Manitou Boots - Lots of random enchantments, Leather Boots. * Cute Pants - Protection II Leather Pants. * Lit Boots (Protection V, Feather Falling V, Blast Protection V) - Leaves a trail of fire behind you. Leather Boots. * Hot Head (Protection I, Fire Protection X, Unbreaking I) - Sets yourself on fire, and anyone who hits you. Leather Helmet. * Frog Helmet - Lets you jump higher. Leather Helmet. * Stinged Leggings - Leaves a trail of poison behind you. Leather Pants. * OP Potion '- Splash Potion that gives incredible potion effects. (Example, Strength II (1:34), Saturation II (2:21), Regeneration II (2:06), Jump Boost II (1:45), Haste II (1:26).) * '+ 4 hearts 'for a game (can be recovered) * '''Cornucopia '- A golden carrot that gives saturation one for 10 minutes, and regeneration two for 10 minutes as well. '''OP Rule Lucky Blocks (Aqua): This activates an "OP Rule" for all players for the whole game: * Double Jumps * Triple HP * Creeper Rain * Speed IV * TNT Rain * Throw Projectiles Further Wild Lucky Blocks (Orange)/Crazy Lucky Blocks (Yellow)/Insane Lucky Blocks (Green): (this block will contain most/all weapons and armour from the red and blue blocks). These all appear to share the same magic items and things. *'Beacon - '''Spawns a beacon at the position of the block which is automatically active (via 9 emerald blocks), and displays your location in chat. *'Boombox''' - Places a Jukebox that plays a song before exploding. *'Wither Blast Rod - '''5 Blaze rods that fire short-range wither skulls *'Beserker's Favourite Rock''' - Triggers Ground Slam on Hit *'Spawns Horse - '''Spawns a ridable hourse with armour that has your name on it. *'Water Island -''' Turns all blocks on the level of the block in a small radius (about the size of the island) into water *'Mimic - '''Gives you a placable enderchest that turns into a zombie when opened *'Fireworks -''' Triggers a number of fireworks to launch at your location *'3 Wolves - '''Spawns 3 named wolves at your location - you will be informed in chat when they die. *'Big-A-Slime - Summons a large, hostile slime. *'Apocolypse - '''Causes it to rain fireballs across the map for a short time *'Void Charm - 'Allows you to cheat death by void once by activating automatically when you enter the void, allowing you to ride it back to the map *'Riding Blaze - 'Spawns you on a blaze you can ride and fires fireballs until killed *'Kaboom! - 'Blasts every player (yourself included) high into the sky! *'Arrow Rain - 'Rains arrows in a short radius around you *'Golden Knight Rider - 'Replaces all your armour with gold, and gives you a gold sword in slot 1, and gives you a ridable horse with gold armour for 60 seonds. You cannot modify your inventory. *'Villager Mob - 'Spawns a bunch of villagers. *'Spawn a Large Tree - 'Spawns a large oak tree at your location. *'3 Ender Teleport - 'Gives you 3 eyes of ender to act like short range teleports. Can only teleport to a target block. *'TNT Launch Pad - 'Placable TNT Launch Pad. *'Swapping Place - 'Swaps places with a enemy player on the map. *'Jedi Force - 'Short range attack that hurls the target player most of the way across the map *'Poop Bomb - 'Spawns "poop", which shortly explodes *'Musical Sheep - 'Spawns a number of coloured sheep named with notes, that make note sounds *'Cactus/Desert Bomb - ' Spwns a layer of sand above your island, and once fallen, places cactuses on it *'Pig Tower - 'Spawns a tower of ridable pigs *'Ghosts - 'Spawns 4 ghosts (of your head) which fly around and damage players. *'Zombie Army - 'Spawns a number of friendly Zombies *'3 Mystery Eggs '- Spawns 3 random mobs - listing the chances of getting named nob. *'Instant Wall - Spawns a brick wall where placed. *'Player Teleport' - Teleports you to a random enemy player *'Throwable TNT' - Throwable TNT ;) *'Ninja Mode!' - Turns you completely invisible until you hit, or are hit by someone else. Expires after a short time. *'Iron Pole' - Builds an pole of iron blocks *'Egg Fountain' - Sprays eggs into the air and rains down explosive baby chickens *'Grappling Hook' - Grappling hook! *'The Golden Child' - Spawns a hostile baby zombie with gold armour *'Magic Scrolls' - Gives you 3 random scrolls that do magic! *'Frog's Potion' - Gives you speed and jump boost *'The Devil's Contract '- Grants you a diamond sword with sharp 1, and 16 regular enderpearls. But kills you after 60 seconds. *'Super Die' - Roll it for a reward (1 - instantly kills you, 2 - half of your health is gone, 3 - +2 extra permanent hearts. 4 - sharpness I diamond sword. 5 - speed plus fire aspect diamond sword. 6 - full diamond gear.0 *I'nsta-Hole' - generates a 3x3 hole down to the void where the block stands *'Jackhammer' - digs a 3x3x3 hole where you mine with it. *'Splitter Slime' - Spawns baby slimes that keep splitting when you kill them. *'Sole Wolf '- Gives you 1 wolf *'Flying Pig '- Spawns a flying pig with heart trail. *'Bridge Eggs' - Eggs that when thrown leave a trail of blocks as a bridge *'Chest Spawn' - Spawns a chest with a few more lucky blocks in *'Dance Floor' - Spawns a nice dance floor :D *'Rush Pearl' - drops 1 rush pearl *'Water Baloon' - gives you 6 water baloons which when thrown will place water *'Firebal'l - gives you 6 fireballs *'Hot Potato '- gives you the hot potato. Deals 8 hearts of damage on detonation and can be given with no tag-backs to another player by hitting them. *'Incredible Chest - '''Spawns a chest with "incredible" items in - but you can only take one! '''Weaponry Lucky Blocks' (Red): These drop weapons, or other offensive tools. * Shotgun - Redstone Comparator that fires a shotgun at close range. * Carrot Corrupter - Turns a random item on the enemies hotbar into a carrot. * Stick Of Truth - Sharpness I, and reveals nicked players on hit. * The Stick - Knockback IV wooden stick. * Excalibur - The Holy Sword. A Diamond Sword (+7 Attack Damage). * Regular Bow + 21 arrows. * Bow (Punch II, Power II) + 21 arrows. * 4 Stacks of Knockback 1 Snowballs. * Iron Sword * Knockback X Slimeball * Wooden Sword (Sharpness II) * Explosive Bow + 6 Arrows * The Spoon (Sharpness V Wood Shovel) * Sword of El Dorado (Sharpness IV, Fire Aspect I) * Vomit Bagel (Sharpness II Pumpkin Pie) - Inflicts Nausia on Hit * Happy Little Tree (Sharpness III Tree) * One Pound Fish (Sharpness I, Knockback III) * Self-Attacking Sword (Self attacking Iron Sword) * Magic Toy Stick - Do not leave with unsupervised magician, explodes target. * Axe of Perun - Strikes lightening on hit * Invisibow - Targets turn invisible on it. * Fist Upgrade - '''Fists now inflict poison and slowness * '''Piglet Bazooka - Fires Piglets * 'Sword Of Justic'e - Sharpness II Iron Sword that Heals for 2 on Hit Category:Skywars Category:Laboratory Modes Category:Work in Progress